


Then There's You

by plinys



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t help it if Captain Crunch is the only dependable man in my life!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then There's You

**Author's Note:**

> For the "roommates" square of my bingo card. Also set in some random non-powered maybe college au, idk bro idk.

“How obvious will it be that I just got broken up with if I buy a dildo the day after Valentine’s Day?”

“Honest answer or that pretty lie that makes you feel better about yourself?”

“Honest answer,” Kate says, already cringing.

“Well, princess-“

“Nevermind, I take it back. Lie to me and make me feel better,” Kate begs, rolling over on the bed to look at America, “you can do that can’t you?”

“It makes you look desperate,” America says, straight faced and uncaring.

Kate does her best to look extremely offended, “I thought I told you to be nice to me. Is that any ways to treat somebody dealing with a recently broken heart?”

The other girl is barely looks amused – though there’s a telltale quirk upwards at the corner of her lips that Kate knows far too well – looking over the top of her laptop to meet Kate’s eyes. She’s something wonderful that’s for sure, Kate’s pretty sure there’s nobody else in the world whose as wonderful of a roommate as America is.

And that’s saying something seeing as they spent the first two months living together passive aggressively (at least on Kate’s part, America didn’t exactly do the whole _passive_ thing) trying to convince the other person to move out and run for the hills.

Now, well, they were friends.

Sometimes more than friends.

But plenty of people got drunk and made out with their roommates from time to time is strictly platonic fashions, right?

Yeah, that was definitely a thing.

“What happened to,” America pauses, clearly trying to remember the last person Kate was dating,. The fact that she has to think about it is really more telling than it should be, “what’s his face?”

“Tommy,” Kate offers.

“That’s Billy’s brother?”

Kate makes a vague noise of agreement.

She didn’t even want to think about how she was going to explain to her friend that yes once again she and his brother had stopped dating and that they couldn’t be in the same room for at _least_ one month. (Maybe more.)

“I thought you were dating the other blonde,” America says after a moment, “the one who doesn’t like to wear shirts and obviously dies his hair.”

“Noh?”

“No?”

“No, Noh,” she groans, “Noh-Varr, that was his name not- but yeah, we’re not a thing anymore. It’s complicated. ”

“Complicated,” America repeats with an arched eyebrow, “is that princess speech for _you go through guys faster than cereal brands_?”

“I can’t help it if Captain Crunch is the only dependable man in my life,” Kate objects loudly, managing to get a laugh out of America.

Those laughs are a rare thing and Kate has long since learned to treasure them with her life.

“Poor Princess,” America eventually manages when she’s stopped laughing, but there’s no fire behind it, just casual amusement.

“I’m glad _one_ of us can find this funny,” Kate says, sticking her tongue out at her roommate, “Cause I’m pretty sure I turn guys gay, like my presence incites people to swear of straightness forever. I mean, two of my exes are dating each other and I’m desperately alone and shopping for dildos. This is just a sad life.”

America gives her signature eye roll before saying, “I guess that explains me then, your presence made me a lesbian, that clearly the only answer to all of this.”

“Oh boo you,” Kate says, tossing notebooks in America’s direction, the other girl dodging it effortlessly.

Stupid America and her stupid hot yoga classes (or whatever it was she did at the gym all those hours of the day) giving her extremely good dodging skills.

It was completely unfair.

She was messing with Kate’s reputation as the master of aiming projectiles.

“Maybe I should just swear off men for good,” Kate proposes, “stick to people who won’t break my heart.”

“Pretty sure they don’t exist,” America says, her tone carrying just the hint of bitterness.

And that simply won’t do.

Kate reaches up across the tiny space between their cramped beds, her hand stretching out so her fingers can poke at America’s exposed thighs. There’s a groan, and a few attempts to bat Kate’s hands away, before America finally obliges her.

As she always does.

Finally closing her laptop, she crosses over to slide into Kate’s bed with her, the stupid springs of the cheap mattress creaking with the added weight.

Even though a twin bed is very clearly not meant for two people to be sharing it, there’s something nice about having America next to her, slinging a comforting arm over her shoulder in a _strictly platonic_ way.

“You wouldn’t try to break my heart, would you?”

And there’s this strange tightness inside her chest, because even though she poses the question as a joke there’s a part of her that wonders if maybe it wouldn’t have to be a joke.

Maybe one day they would cuddle like this in a not so platonic sort of fashion.

“No, Princess, I wouldn’t try to.”

“Good, because I would have to find a new roommate if you did and that would be the _worst_.”

“I wouldn’t want to inconvenience the princess.”

 

 


End file.
